Fevered Prayer
by Lia Walker
Summary: Hurt!Dean, Hurt!Sam, Angst!John Teen!Chesters. A deer runs into the road and Dean, desperate to avoid the collision, swerves to avoid it but swerves right down a deep hill while John is following them. For: Merisha, Enkidu07, and MadServer.
1. Chapter 1

*REVIEWS = Love, Thanks to film princess for being my beta and basically boosting this thing out XD. Dedicated to: Merisha, Mad Server, Enkidu07 & Sarah!

Warning: This fic does contain some "bad words".

Setting: Pre-Series

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters. (Though I wish I did XD) And some of the pass out lines are from Film Princess's story: Ill Wishes and are used with permission!

Summary: A deer runs into the road and Dean, desperate to avoid the collision, swerves

to avoid it but swerves right down a deep hill while John is following them.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPSNSPN

"Dean? Does dad really have to follow so closely?" twelve-year-old Sam Winchester whined.

"Shut it, Sam!" Dean told him, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to convince him that I can handle havin' you in the car? He just gave me the damn thing two weeks ago after he…."

Dean's voice trailed off as he caught sight of Sam, his mouth open in an "O" of horror.

"Dean!" Sam cried, hoping his brother could sense something was wrong.

Dean caught onto Sam's warning and looked at the road just in time to see the deer dart frantically into the middle of the road and stop.

Dean tried to avoid the almost inevitable collision by swerving around the deer, but the Impala had other plans as the wheels began to spin, finding no traction.

The Impala went nose first down the steep bank and rolled three times before coming to a complete stop.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

John saw the deer run into the road. "Just hit it, Dean!" he yelled aloud, although he knew no one could hear him.

John knew that in these rainy conditions the Impala's current tires had no traction and could not withhold the wet pavement.

"Oh, God!" he yelled as he saw the car swerve suddenly and disappear down the ditch.

He stepped on the gas and once he arrived to the approximate place the Impala had gone over, he slammed on the brakes and threw the truck door open before the wheels had come to a complete stop.

He ran through the rain, skidding down the embankment.

The Impala had landed upside down after the crash and John immediately ran to the passenger side which was closest to him, hoping that his youngest was ok.

"Sammy?" he said, hoping for a response of some sort. After receiving none, he ran around to the driver's side.

"DEAN!" he yelled, forcefully prying the door open.

"Dadd…? Uhnnn…" Dean replied back, trying to get his bearings.

"Dean?! You alright? Talk to me, dude...""Sammy... Dad, check on Sammy..."

John took that as Dean's way of saying he was fine and that Sam was more injured, so he ran back to Sammy's side and worked on freeing him from the upturned car.

Dean carefully tested all of his limbs and mentally assessed the rest of his body. He was dismayed to find that he had extreme pain in his stomach.

He reached slowly for the seatbelt clip but was stopped by his dad's voice.

"Dean! Don't move, son. We don't know what kind of injuries we're dealing with yet."

"I'm fine, dad." Dean lied. "Just keep working on gettin' Sammy out."

He again managed to get his hand on the seatbelt clip and unbuckled it. He fell, not so gracefully, onto the Impala's roof.

He just barely managed to conceal the grunt of pain that escaped his lips.

John looked up in alarm. "Dean?" he questioned.

"S'alright dad. Just bumped my knee," Dean lied again, knowing he shouldn't but Sammy was in more trouble then he was… or so he thought.

Dean climbed slowly towards the window and through the broken glass into the chilly night air, ignoring the small stabs of pain as the glass penetrated the skin of his palms and knees.

He stopped just outside of the car to gather his strength.

Dean pulled out his cell phone and, with shaky hands, dialed 911, waited 30 seconds and hung up.

He knew he didn't have the strength to talk and the operator would trace the call anyway.

Dean shakily pulled himself up and, using the car for support, made his way carefully to his dad who now had Sammy out of the car.

"Come on, Sammy. Wake up now," Dean said as he slid gingerly to the ground beside his brother and father.

"Dean, can you call 911?" John asked, glancing worriedly at his youngest while he spoke.

"Already done, dad," Dean told him.

John had tried almost everything he could think of to rouse Sammy from his pain-induced slumber, except there was one thing he hadn't tried…

"Samuel Winchester, Wake up and that's an order!" John demanded in his sternest voice possible.

Again, no response. "Oh come on, dad." Dean joked half-heartedly. "You know Sam never follows your orders."

John smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He was about to reply with a quip of his own when they both heard a small voice.

"Well if you'd both stop talking, a kid could get some sleep around here," Sam told them through half-lidded eyes.

"You get any more sleep and I'll be cuttin' those curly locks off, girl-wonder," Dean quipped.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sam stated indignantly, now more awake.

"Just try me," Dean replied evenly.

Sam started to laugh but quickly stopped. "Ahh...my head…"

"Take it easy, Sammy," John tells him. "Hear that? The paramedics are on their way, son. It'll be okay."

John's marine instincts took over as he began to assess Sam's injuries as cautiously as possible.

"Dean, hold this cloth over Sam's head wound while I check him out."

Dean took it without a moment's20hesitation and held it to Sam's head, wincing for his brother when he applied pressure.

John knew he needed to check Sam over for additional injuries so he started with Sam's shoulders because that was where the majority of the blood had pooled and he had to be sure it was only from the head wound and not from, say, a compound fracture. He used his shirt sleeve to gently wipe away the excess blood impeding his view and was relieved to find no other open wounds.

He continued down Sam's ribs and across his stomach, looking for internal bleeding and broken bones.

After his preliminary examination, he was relieved to find that, other then the gash20and a swollen wrist, Sam appeared to be okay.

He glanced over to Dean, prepared to do the same whether Dean liked it or not, but at that very moment, the ambulance pulled up to the edge of the drop.

The attendants rushed out and brought their equipment to where the small family was huddled.

"Who are the vics?" the paramedic asked John.

John pointed to his boys. "These two."

One paramedic started to assess Sam and the other headed for Dean who immediately waved him off. "I'm fine. Help my brother."

"Son, your brother is being helped by my partner. Let me help _you_ now."

He reached out to take Dean's wrist but Dean pulled back.

"I _said _I'm fine!" Dean challenged.

The paramedic was at a loss as to what to do considering he couldn't force Dean to allow him to treat him.

He glanced over at his partner who now had Sam on a gurney.

He looked backed to Dean and saw that the teen was not going to change his mind.

The medic stood up, sighing, "fine, kid." He figured if the boy was that stubborn, he couldn't be too injured. The other kid looked like a mess though.

He jogged over to his partner. "What have you got, Dave?"

"This one is twelve years of age, possible wrist fracture and probable concussion."

Dave looked over to where Dean was sitting now talking quietly with his father.

"What about that one?" he asked.

"Claims he's fine," Joe replied. "Probably just shaken up."

"Alright, then let's get a move one," Dave told him.

"Mr. Winchester?" The paramedic called. "You and your other son can follow us in your truck. The local hospital is about ten miles up the road."

"Alright," John acquiesced, getting up from his crouched position on the ground.

Dean looked up at his father, dreading the walk to the truck.

_Suck it up Winchester. Your brother needs you_ he told himself.

He inhaled deeply, then took his dad's offered hand.

John kept a supportive grip around Dean's shoulder as they walked back up to the road.

Dean almost stumbled a few times but John's arm kept him from hitting the ground.

"You sure you're okay, Dean?" John asked him once they reached the top.

"Yeah, dad," Dean told him, trying to control the pain and his breathing. "Just got the wind knocked outta me."

Dean walked to the passenger side of the truck, opened the door and slid himself in gingerly.

He looked passed the intermittent windshield wipers and saw his dad was talking to the paramedics.

"Maybe I _should_ say something"…. Dean thought aloud.

The pain in his abdomen was becoming un-bearable and it felt like breathing was becoming a chore instead of something he'd done naturally all his life.

He quickly pushed aside thoughts of his own well-being and scolded himself for his weakness

"Winchester, your dad raised you better then this! You don't put yourself before Sam, so stick it up and deal with it!"

He spent the next few minutes trying to push away his pain until his dad returned to the truck.

"Everything ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he's stable," John told him.

The ride back to the hospital seemed to take ages. Dean could feel his father's eyes

burning into him.

He thought his dad was mad at him for Sam getting hurt but in actuality John was worried sick.

He noticed Dean was slouching, something that would normally not be noticed but in this situation it was making John nervous.

He didn't miss the fact that Dean winced every time they hit a bump either. And despite the heat in the truck being on full blast, Dean was shivering.

John slowed the truck as he removed his own coat.

"Here." He handed it to Dean.

Dean tried to give it back but John stunted his move with a glare. "Put it on."

Dean carefully maneuvered the jacket over his own shoulders and turned to face the window.

As they pulled up to the ER entrance, Dean was beginning to think _maybe it's not such a bad idea to mention it…_

-----------------------------

Reviews = LOVE!

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

*REVIEWS = Love, Thanks to film princess for being my beta and basically boosting this thing out XD. Dedicated to: Merisha, Mad Server, Enkidu07 & Sarah!

Warning: This fic does contain some "bad words".

Setting: Pre-Series

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters. (Though I wish I did XD) And some of the pass out lines are from Film Princess's story: Ill Wishes and are used with permission!

Summary: A deer runs into the road and Dean, desperate to avoid the collision, swerves

to avoid it but swerves right down a deep hill while John is following them.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPSNSPN

Dean opened the truck door and eased himself to his feet, keeping a hand on the doorframe to balance himself.

The sudden change in altitude had his head reeling.

He glanced towards the doors, trying to judge the distance to see if his legs could carry him that far but his vision blurred before he could get an exact calculation and the next thing he knew, he was on his knees.

John glanced over, alarmed when he could no longer see his eldest.

"Dean?" John called out.

John began walking towards Dean's side of the truck, "Dean?" he tried again just before reaching the passenger side.

"I got it, Dad," Dean lied, pulling himself up slowly. "Just had to tie my shoe."

"Uh-huh…" John looked at Dean disbelievingly.

"What? I said I'm _fine_!" Dean insisted. "Let's just get inside and see how Sammy's doing."

Dean and John followed the stretcher into the hospital, the renewed concern for his brother giving him the boost of energy he needed to make it through the doors.

As soon as they stepped into the hospital's main lobby, Dean was shoved aside by several people in white coats.

Numbers were called out as the people swarmed around Sam, shoving Dean further out of the way.

Dean's pupils were so uneven that even a candy striper would've noticed, but no one paid the sixteen-year-old any attention. Even his father left his side and moved in closer to Sammy.

Dean's vision was starting to swim again. "Dad?" He called out feebly, his voice drowned out by the buzz of activity.

_Well this sucks_ he thought as the room began to tilt in various directions.

He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. When he opened them, he was relieved to find that the room was relatively still now.

He decided that it'd be best if he just went to the waiting room and found someplace to sit… and fast.

John glanced around the room, sensing an emptiness that had not been present before. It was then he noticed Dean was no longer in sight. "Have you seen my other son?" he asked one of the nurses caught up in the frenzy surrounding Sam.

"Other son? Tall, handsome boy? I think he headed off towards the waiting room."

John glanced at Sammy and was reassured by the doctors that his youngest was now resting comfortably and was in no immediate danger.

Before leaving the room, John glanced at Sam's monitors. He read the numbers to verify for himself that Sam would indeed be alright, then headed off to find his wandering son.

"Dean?" John glanced around the tables and the chairs after arriving in the waiting room. "Dean?" he tried again. _He must've headed down to the cafeteria_… he thought to himself.

He was just about to continue down the hallway to continue his search elsewhere when he caught a glimpse of a still figure out of the corner of his eye.

John walked around the table and was shocked to see Dean lying on the floor, un-moving.

"Dean? Dean! I need you to wake up, kiddo," John coached. Dean remained on his stomach, completely motionless.

"Shit! Son, you need to respond for me..." He carefully laid two fingers on the side of Dean's neck feeling for a pulse. At first, he couldn't find one and his heart sank into his stomach.

Thankfully, after pressing a little harder and sliding his fingers down a few centimeters, he felt the erratic and sluggish pulse. "Thank god."

"Help!" John yelled down the relatively empty corridor. "I need some help over here!"

He turned back to his son. "Dean? Come on, buddy. You gotta wake up now."

John gently moved Dean's lax hands away from his head and placed them on the ground above him. He carefully tapped the side of Dean's face that was facing upwards.

"Where the _FUCK_ is everyone?" John roared.

He was rewarded when a nurse came running in his direction. She knelt down on the floor next to them.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"I… I don't know. I was with my other son and Dean… He must've left, but when I came to find him he was…." John was in shock. _How could I have missed this?_

"Don't worry, sir. From what the ambulance attendants told us, he hid his injuries well."

She pulled her pager out. "I'm alerting the trauma staff." After what seemed like ages, but in reality was only seconds, a group of doctors and nurses was rushing down the hallway with a stretcher and equipment.

"What's his status?" the doctor that seemed to be in charge asked.

"Critical," the nurse replied. "His blood pressure is bottoming out and his respirations are fourteen and shallow."

The team worked to secure Dean's head and neck with a c-collar and a c-spine board as they moved him from the cold floor to the gurney.

The doctors worked as they moved Dean to the trauma room. "I want _you_," he began, pointing to a young intern, "to give me vital updates every five minutes. And _you_," he directed another person, "get x-rays down here. We need a portable chest series and full skull and spine series. We don't know the extent of his injuries or what he jostled when he was moving."

The people stood around for a moment, shocked. The hospital was small and didn't have trauma patients very often. "I said MOVE IT PEOPLE!" the doctor yelled.

Everyone sprang into action, rushing to their assigned duties. The nurse from earlier skillfully cut off Dean's shirt and pants.

"Shit!" John said, drawing slight attention to himself. "I didn't realize…." his voice trailed off as he glanced at the multiple deep bruises on Dean's abdomen and chest.

The lead doctor worked fast and efficiently as he gently began to palpate Dean's skull and worked his way down Dean's body.

"Feels like a definite break in the left clavicle…" he started as he continued the palpations. "Multiple breaks in the ribs…" As he reached Dean's abdomen, he _himself_ let out a curse "Shit! His belly's hard as a rock. We're gonna need to get him an OR, stat! Kelly, book it now!"

"Doctor…" one of the nurses began. "His blood pressure is dropping."

Dr. Kline glanced at Dean's readings. "Damn. Wrap and go people! We've gotta get him open, stat, and find the source of the bleeding!"

At that moment a noise cut clean across the room. It was the noise of the flat-line as the monitors came to life.

"Defibrillators!" Dr. Kline called out.

"Charging!" a nurse yelled back. "350! Clear!"

Dean's body arched off the table as the electric shock traveled through his body.

"No rhythm. Shock again!" The doctor commanded.

"Charging 400...Clear!" This time, a sinus rhythm appeared on the screen.

"No respirations…." the nurse that was controlling the ambu-bag told him.

"We don't have time!" the doctor yelled. "Continue respirations as we move him…NOW!"

The doors were thrown open and John looked on in shock after having been ushered from the room.

A petite nurse was straddling Dean, handling the ambu-bag as she rhythmically pumped air into his critically injured son's lungs.

John couldn't help but think as Dean disappeared through the doors with the team _Dean would be loving that if the situation weren't so dire. _

--------------------------

Reviews = LOVE!

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

*REVIEWS = Love, Thanks to film princess for being my beta and basically boosting this thing out XD. Dedicated to: Merisha, Mad Server, Enkidu07 & Sarah!

Warning: This fic does contain some "bad words".

Setting: Pre-series

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters. (Though I wish I did XD) And one of my quotes is a direct one from IMTOD and I do not own that at all (Clearly)

Summary: A deer runs into the road and Dean, desperate to avoid the collision, swerves

to avoid it but swerves right down a deep hill while John is following them.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPSNSPN

_A petite nurse was straddling Dean, handling the ambu-bag as she rhythmically pumped __air into his critically injured son's lungs._

_John couldn't help but think as Dean disappeared through the doors with the team that __Dean would be loving every minute of this if the situation weren't so dire. _

While John waited for news on his sons, he sat in the waiting room and made the dreaded calls.

Bobby was first.

One ring….two rings… John was just about to hang up when a voice, heavy with sleep, answered. "Jesus H. Christ, do you realize what time of day it is, you…"

"Nice to hear you too, Bobby," John told him, interrupting his rant.

"John?" Bobby asked, all traces of anger now wiped clear from his voice.

"Yeah, it's me," John told him. "Something happened, Bobby." John paused, composing himself before he continued to speak. "I almost lost them, Bobby. I almost lost the boys."

"What happened, John? Where are you?" Bobby fired the questions in rapid succession.

"There was an accident….Dean…I mean, the Impala's tires lost traction on a slippery road. There was a deer… And… we're in a small town. Silver Creek, just north of Mills Creek in Nebraska."

"Jesus, John," Bobby sighed. "I'm on my way. Don't go puttin' your boys in the ground just yet. I'm sure the doctors are doin' all they can."

"Yeah, thanks, Bobby." John hung up the phone and put his head in his hands.

He didn't have time to get lost in his thoughts before he was interrupted by a small man around the age of forty-five who walked into the room dressed in scrubs.

"John Singer?" he asked as John walked over to meet him. "Yes, that's me."

The man reached his hand out and John shook it. "My name is Dr. Salomon. I am the attending physician on your son Samuel's case."

"How is he?" John asked immediately.

"If you'll follow me, you can see for yourself."

The doctor led him to the small treatment room where Sammy lay.

The wound on his head now had a bandage over it and the room was absent of machines except for the blood pressure monitor and the IV.

"He was awake a little while ago but had to be subdued," the doctor told John as he sat in one of the chairs in the room.

John followed suit and sat in the other chair. "Why was he subdued?" he asked, his voice rising slightly.

The doctor noted the underlying anger and quickly explained the situation to John. "Your son has a moderate concussion. While not serious, they can cause the victim to feel

extremely disoriented and the patients can sometimes become agitated, injuring themselves or others more seriously."

John nodded his head, encouraging the doctor to continue.

"Your son became combative when he mentioned the name, Dean. I'm going to assume that this Dean person is someone he knows?"

"My older son…" John choked. "His name is Dean."

"I see. Are they close?"

"Closer then they'll ever admit," John replied with a half-hearted smirk.

"Should I recommend that your sons be put in the same room?" the doctor asked.

John looked at the man with the utmost respect at that moment. "That'd be great. I doubt you could keep the boys apart otherwise to be honest."

The doctor glanced at his watch. "Well, my shift is almost over but if you'd like I can make sure that Samuel here is moved to the third floor ICU so when his brother comes out of surgery they can be together."

The doctor sensed something very different about this family, almost as though they had a magnetic bond to each other and he wanted to do everything in his power to keep them together, especially for the sake of the eldest who had been in rough shape when Solomon had seen him rushed to the OR not too long ago.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSN

_2 Hours Later_

John sat in his spot, watching vigilantly over his youngest as he slept. It had now been nearly four hours since his boys were brought into the hospital and he'd still heard nothing about Dean's condition.

He was just about to walk out and see if he could find someone who could tell him Dean's status when he heard the door to the room open.

"Mr. Singer?" the doctor asked. John immediately recognized him as Dr. Kline; the one who'd been working on Dean when they took him up.

"My son?" John asked automatically.

"I think it best if you take a seat, Mr. Singer."

John sat back down in the chair that was now formed to his body after all this time and he waited for the doctor to begin.

"Your son originally didn't mention the problems he was having. It nearly cost him his life."

John was about to interrupt the doctor but the doctor held his hand up.

"Mr. Singer, Imagine a football player being speared by a helmet to the abdomen. The spleen or liver may be compressed by the force and cause bleeding inside the organ. If the hit is hard enough, the capsule or lining of the organ can be torn, and the bleeding can spill into the peritoneum, which is exactly what happened in Dean's case. Do you follow me so far?"

"Hang on, the peritoneum?"

"It's a membrane that lines the abdominal and pelvic cavities, protecting the main organs. Your son hid his injuries extremely well, there is no reason to feel guilty." The doctor stopped his explanation and tried to console the obviously distraught man.

"What caused the internal bleeding?" John asked, needing to focus on something other than his guilt at the moment.

"Your son has sustained substantial splenic trauma. This kind of injury can cause varying degrees of damage. Lacerations are the most common. Tears tend to occur on the areas between the three main blood vessels of the spleen. Because of the abundant blood sup ply, splenic trauma may cause serious internal bleeding."

He paused for a breath.

"Dean was suffering from blunt abdominal trauma, which is often caused by a direct blow to the belly. It appears that in this accident, your son was shoved forward and into the steering wheel which delivered the blow. We were unfortunately unable to save your son's spleen, but in exchange your son now has his life."

John took a deep breath. "Are there any other injuries I should know about?"

The doctor chuckled despite the graveness of the situation. "Not the patient type, are we?"

John found himself smiling right along with the doctor.

"But since you have mentioned it, your son suffered two cracked ribs and a moderate concussion. Right now he is in recovery but should be moved into the room soon. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Not that I can think of," John told him, "but thank you."

The doctor then left the room as John resumed his self-appointed job of watching over Sam.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes, Dean was wheeled through the door by two orderlies.

The orderlies and the tag-a-long nurses transferred Dean from the gurney to the bed. They set up the pulse-ox, heart monitor, oxygen, and EKG leads. Then after thoroughly checking each and every one of the gauges, they left.

John glanced at Sammy, glad that he had slept through all of this and moved his chair to Dean's bedside.

He placed his hand on the side of Dean's face as he gently stroked his thumb over Dean's cheek before moving his hair out of the way. It was getting too long. He'd need a haircut soon.

John wondered to himself why it took something as serious as this to make him notice that. "My kids are growing up right in front of me and I don't even realize it…"

John sat like that for awhile, just holding onto Dean's hand. The room was quiet except for the soft hiss of the oxygen machine as it pumped air into Dean's lungs through the mask that lay over his face.

"You know... when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt and after what I'd seen I'd be...I'd be wrecked. And you...you'd come up to me and put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in they eye and, you'd say 'It's okay, dad.' Dean, I'm sorry."

John could no longer stop the tears as they fell.

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me. _I_ should've been saying it to _you_. I put too much on your shoulders. I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, you took care of me. You did that. And you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you."

"Save the eulogy for a dead person, ya idjit. Or at least wait till the kid's awake!" came a voice from the doorway.

John turned around and smiled in recognition. "Bobby."

--------------------------

Reviews = LOVE!

0A

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

*REVIEWS = Love, Thanks to film princess for being my beta and basically boosting this thing out XD. Dedicated to: Merisha, Mad Server, Enkidu07 & Sarah!

Warning: This fic does contain some "bad words".

Setting: Pre-series

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters. (Though I wish I did XD)

Summary: A deer runs into the road and Dean, desperate to avoid the collision, swerves

to avoid it but swerves right down a deep hill while John is following them.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPSNSPN

"_Save the eulogy for a dead person, ya idjit. Or at least wait till the kid's awake!" came a voice from the doorway._

_John turned around and smiled in recognition. "Bobby."_

John started to get up and speak but Bobby raised a hand, silencing him. "It's been a long time, John. Sit down and keep yer trap shut. There'll be time for talk later."

Bobby winked at John and walked quietly over to the chair next to Sam's bed and sat down. He opened the bag he had brought with him, pulled a small journal out and started writing in it.

John sat in silence for several moments, staring at his ill-fated son. He eventually couldn't conceal his fear and anger any longer. "Damnit, Bobby! Why did he hide such a serious injury? Why did he so blatantly ignore the fact that he was dying! He must've felt it!"

Bobby just turned to John and silenced him again with a look. "There'll be time for questions later, John. Right now they need their rest."

John glanced back and forth between his two boys, unsure of where he was needed the most. Bobby spoke up to save him from choosing. "I've got the squirt. You keep an eye on the brat."

The room was blissfully quiet in the hours following this encounter. The two men kept vigil over the boys as the hours slowly ticked passed.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The first thing Sam was aware of as he opened his eyes was a blurry dark figure standing next to him.

He kept perfectly still, unsure if it was friend or foe.

Bobby noticed the slight change in Sam's demeanor and smiled as he moved himself to be more centered in Sam's vision. "Just me, Sammy," he stated softly. "He's wakin' up, John."

Sam's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Bobby?"

"No, Santa…" he joked with a lighthearted smirk.

Bobby watched Sam carefully. Noting the confused expression on his face, he asked softly, "Do you remember what happened, kiddo?"

"Not really…" Sam struggled with his thoughts, trying to piece together the events of the previous night. "I…I remember wetness…and my head hurt really bad…"

"Speaking of which, how's your head feelin' this mornin'?"

"Sore, but not as bad as yesterday," Sam responded, then suddenly shot bolt upright in bed. "DEAN!" he screamed.

"Woah, woah, woah! Easy, kiddo!" John told him as he quickly made his way around to Sam's side.

"Your brother's gonna be fine. He's just restin' right now."

"No, something's wrong, dad! I can _feel_ it!" he insisted, trying desperately to get out of bed and to Dean's side. Bobby and John kept Sam right where he was though, not allowing a single toe off the bed.

Dean, however, remained motionless in the bed a few feet away, trapped in a vivid nightmare.

"_Deeeaaaannn…DEEEEAAAANNNN…!" playful voices taunted him from a distance._

_He tried to shove them aside, but they grew in intensity, determined to be heard and preventing him from letting the darkness consume him. _

_He slowly opened his eyes and glanced around. It was at that moment he realized he was upside-down and staring at the roof of the Impala. Shattered glass covered her twisted frame and scraped against Dean's knuckles which hung loosely above his head._

_The voices became muffled, then gave way to the sound of pouring rain beating against the pretzeled metal of the car. "Oh, god… What did I…?"_

_Dean snapped his head to the right, his brother's name dying on his lips when he realized Sam was no longer in the passenger seat. He contorted his body, trying to see whether or not his father's truck had pulled over nearby. "Dad???!!!!"_

_He tried to unclip his seatbelt but it wouldn't budge. His head was starting to throb from being upside down for so long. He gave up after a few tries. "Damn it…"_

_Dean fumbled in the dark for the interior lights and accidentally turned on the headlights instead. When he glanced through the pouring rain, he saw his father and brother staring at him with sightless eyes. _

_They were pinned to a giant oak… by the Impala._

"_NO!!!!!! OH MY GOD, NO!!!! DAD?!! SAM??!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!! SAM!!!!!!!!"_

John quickly glanced over at Dean and noted that he was still sleeping peacefully despite his youngest's claims. "Sam, what are you talkin' about?"

"Something's wrong, dad! You've gotta trust me!" Sam yelled as he yet again made another desperate attempt to get to his brother by practically throwing himself off the bed.

Bobby and John tightened their grips, unsure what to believe now. Sam was clearly upset about something. "No! Let me go! DEAN!"

"_Sammy!!! Oh my god, what have I done? Dad! Sammy, wake up! __**Please**__, Sammy! Dad, don't leave me!!" _

_He closed his eyes in frustration trying to remember what happened. Were they on their way to a hunt?_

_Suddenly, the car began to shake. Dean's injuries made themselves known and he gasped in pain and fear, clutching on the wheel in front of him for stability. The last thing he remembered feeling was a white-hot pain as the car began to thrust viciously from side-to-side. _

_Then everything went dark._

John knew better than to ignore the connection his boys seemed to share. He released Sam into Bobby's restrictive embrace, then walked quickly over to Dean's bed.

John reached over and gently shook Dean's shoulder. "Hey, kiddo, gotta wake up for a sec."

He hadn't expected an immediate response, but was hoping for maybe a twitch or something so he would know that his son was merely resting. Dean didn't budge in the slightest. John's heart began to speed up. _Oh come on! Cut us a break for once!_

"Dean?" he shook his son's shoulder a little harder and called his name with more urgency. Still nothing. "Damnit… Bobby! What's wrong with 'im?" John pleaded. "He's not responding.

Bobby told Sam to stay where he was and ran quickly over to Dean's side. He lifted Dean's eyelids, checking to see if the boy was conscious or not, and then tried pressing hard on one of Dean's nail beds. He anxiously waited a moment before he spoke.

"John, I think you'd better get a doctor in here ASAP."

"Why, Bobby? What's wrong? Talk to me, for Christ's sake!"

"Son of a bitch, John, just call him in! Now!"

John ran into the hallway. "HELP! I need some HELP IN HERE!"

His calls were soon answered by a passing nurse. "Sir? What's going…." her voice trailed off as she glanced in the room to find Bobby desperately trying to wake Dean up. "I'll get the doctor!" She hit the page button on her waist as she made her way across the room to Dean's bed.

She quickly got a set of vitals and the doctor breezed in the room shortly after, demanding her to report her findings.

"BP's 90/60, respirations are 14 and weak, pulse is 89 and thready," she rattled off.

"Has he shown any signs of coming around?" Dr. Kline asked of the anxiously awaiting family members.

"None that either of us can think of," John told him after sharing a look with Bobby.

"What's wrong with my brother?" pleaded Sam from his bed.

"We're going to need to ask everyone to clear the room. We need to run some tests," the nurse told them, trying to usher John and Bobby out, but the doctor stopped her.

"I see no harm in letting them stay with the other son," he stated as he pointed towards Sam. "Just stand behind the curtain and don't interfere."

Bobby and John quickly walked over to Sam's side of the room and tried to console him as best they could. Their hearts clenched as the curtain was pulled closed, sealing off their view of Dean.

They heard the doctor ordering various blood tests and portable scans.

The curtain was opened shortly after. "Mr. Singer and Mr…." the doctor trailed off, unaware of who the new stranger in the room was.

"Singer," Bobby filled in for him. "I'm the boys' uncle."

"If you two gentlemen would follow me out into the hallway for a moment, I believe there are some things we need to discuss."

John and Bobby started to stand up but were stopped by Sam's desperate pleas. "Wait! Please, if there is something wrong with my brother, just tell me!"

John looked between the doctor and Sam. "He's right. He needs to know whatever's going on with his brother."

"Well, I'm afraid the news isn't very encouraging. After running extensive testing, it has been determined that your son has some slight ICP, or intra-cranial pressure. Right now the pressure is not at a dangerous level, but it's bad enough that your son has slipped into a coma. Now comas are not uncommon with this type of injury, but the next 48 hours are critical. We will continue to monitor him closely."

"Oh my god….He's in a coma?" John fell heavily to his knees, causing both the doctor and Bobby to become alarmed.

"Mr. Singer, are you okay?" The doctor took a step forward, ready to assist if necessary.

"Am I _okay_? You're telling me my son is in a coma and you're askin' me if I'm _okay_?

What do _you_ think?! Son of A BITCH!" John punched the floor as hard as he could, needing an outlet before he exploded.

The doctor backed away, stunned.

Bobby held up a hand in a placating gesture, afraid the doctor might go alert security.

"He'll be okay. Just give us some time."

The doctor nodded. "You can have me paged at the nurses' station if anything changes." He quietly stepped out of the room, leaving the distraught family to pull themselves back together.

"John, you're gettin' too old for this. Now let me see your hand, ya idjit. Could've broken the damn thing…"

John allowed Bobby to pull him unsteadily to his feet and look at the rapidly swelling limb.

Bobby palpated it gently. "Well, seems you were lucky this time. It's not broken, but I'm gonna run down to the nurses' station and see if I can get you some ice."

"Thhanks, Bobby." John gave him a half-hearted smile, glad he didn't have to go through all this alone.

Sam, who had been sitting stunned on the bed and now had tears streaking down his face, crawled out of bed and into his dad's open arms. They sat like that for awhile, basking in the warmth of each other's grasp.

Bobby walked back in the room to find John and Sam both stretched out on the hospital bed, fast asleep after all the excitement from earlier. "Damn Winchesters," he smiled sadly. "Closer then any of 'em will ever admit."

He put the ice gently on John's hand and then walked over to sit near Dean.

"You can never do anythin' the easy way, can ya? I wish I knew how the hell to get you out of this. Your dad and brother really need ya right about now."

_Dean sat up slowly, blinking hard and trying to bring his surroundings into focus. _

"_Where am I?" he thought aloud. He then remembered the accident in bits and pieces. _

_The Impala…dad…Sam…crushed…._

_He closed his eyes in frustration, shame and sadness. "Oh god, I killed them…I killed all the family I had left."_

"_That's not true, Dean." _

_The voice came out of nowhere and made Dean jump. _

"_Wh-who are you?" Dean asked, trying to keep the tremor from his voice._

"_You don't really know me son…" the voice said, sounding closer this time. "But I know you and your family." _

_Dean looked up and saw a beautiful woman, probably in her 30's, with long chestnut hair and deep brown eyes. She looked vaguely familiar. He could remember seeing her, or a picture of her somewhere…_

"_Who are you?" he repeated, his voice stronger this time._

"_My name is Catherine," she told him. "But you can call me Katie."_

_Dean thought about this for a moment. "Katie…" He looked up at her in shock. "Wait, Katie __**Singer**__?"_

_--------------------------------------------_

Reviews = LOVE!

Please leave reviews if you want Dean to wake up soon or for him to have a Christmas Carol experience with ghosts from the past!


	5. Chapter 5

*REVIEWS = Love, Thanks to film princess for being my beta and basically boosting this thing out XD. Dedicated to: Merisha, Mad Server, Enkidu07 & Sarah!

Warning: This fic does contain some "bad words".

Setting: Pre-series And this story is AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters. (Though I wish I did XD)

Summary: A deer runs into the road and Dean, desperate to avoid the collision, swerves

to avoid it but swerves right down a deep hill while John is following them.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPSNSPN

"_My name is Catherine," she told him. "But you can call me Katie."_

_Dean thought about this for a moment. "Katie…" He looked up at her in shock. "Wait, Katie __**Singer**__?"_

"_Yes, Dean. You're more familiar with my husband then you are with me. I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure of meeting."_

_Dean stared at her in complete shock. "No offense, lady, but in this whole dream world or whatever nightmare I'm trapped in, why is it you that I'm seeing? Why not my mom? Or someone that had a major impact on my life?"_

"_I'm afraid I can't give you the real answer to that Dean, this is a dream world in which you've trapped yourself. For some reason your subconscious has conjured all of 'this' up." She waved her hands around the space._

_Dean glanced around the room and realized he was in a small living room. The furniture looked newer and the paint looked fresh. _

"_Where are we?" he asked her._

"_Look closer, Dean. Really focus on your surroundings," she advised._

_Dean looked around the room, studying each object in detail. It was when he saw the pictures that he realized he was in fact in Bobby's house. _

"_This is…__**was**__ your home."_

_She nodded to him sadly. "Previous to my death, Robert, believe it or not, was a neat freak. If even the slightest object was out of place he'd have the worlds biggest hissy fit." She smiled as the long forgotten memory surfaced. "After my…untimely death, things went down hill for Bobby. He began to not care anymore. He let himself virtually waste down to nothing."_

"_What brought him back?" Dean asked._

_She looked at him with compassion. "It was you boys, Dean. Your dad, Sammy, and you. Bobby had felt the only thing he'd have to look forward to in life after my death was a long road of bitterness. He didn't care when he'd get hurt on hunts. He would just drink himself into oblivion." _

_Dean looked on in shock as she continued her story. The scenery around them changed as she recalled the day that her husband had been "saved."_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"What's going on in that head of yours, Dean?" Bobby shook his head sadly. "Ain't none of this fair. Sure your daddy and I've had our differences but when it comes down to it, I'd give my life for that man and either of you boys."

He took Dean's hand and let his thumb gently stroke the skin along Dean's palm.

"If it weren't for you boys and your daddy, I'd be lost. I never really had the guts to tell y'all any of that but, it's true and don't ever doubt it. You boys gave me a reason to live, kiddo. And there isn't a day that I don't think about where I'd be or what I'd be if you boys didn't show up on my doorstep that day."

Bobby sat back in his chair and allowed his eyes to gently slide shut as he remembered the day his life had changed forever. He was still holding Dean's hand as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_

* * *

__The man looked up from the car he was working on as he noticed a gorgeous 1967 Chevy Impala roar into the driveway of Singer Salvage Yard; his cover business._

_He reached cautiously down into his pocket and held his shooting hand steady on the weapon that laid there. _

_He then looked on with curiosity as a man about the age of 30 stepped out, a tired look in his eyes. The passenger side door opened a moment later and a little boy, about the age of four, climbed out of the car. His eyes were bright with excitement as he looked around at all of the classic cars._

_Bobby also noticed something in that child's eyes; eyes that had seen too much. His eyes held the same tired look as that in the elder man's eyes. _

_Bobby remained standing where he was, just out of sight of the occupants of the car but close enough that he could see their every move. _

_The child then went to the door behind his own and opened it. Bobby watched with curiosity as the child came around the front of the car carrying a small infant. _

"_Hand him here, Dean," the elder man told him in a tone that implied he meant business._

"_Yes, sir," the child replied as he gently kissed the sleeping infant before handing him over to the man._

Now's as good a time as ever_ Singer decided as he stepped into view of the others. _

"_What can I help you with?" he asked the man._

"_That depends…" The man began in a gruff voice. "Are you Robert Singer?"_

"_That depends…" Bobby replied. "Who's asking?"_

_The man with the gruff voice smiled as he held his hand out. "My name is John Winchester. A friend of mine, Missouri Mosley, sent me here. She said…she said you can help me."_

_Bobby could've sworn that his jaw dropped clear to the floor. "__**You're**__ John Winchester?" _

"_I think we've established that," John replied._

"_I'm sorry, it's just that…When I spoke with Missouri she hadn't told me about…" he trailed off as he motioned his head toward the boys._

_Dean immediately stepped in front of John, trying to protect his baby brother. "Look, mister, I ain't the best kid you could ask for but me and Sammy ain't goin' anywhere." _

"_Dean, stand down!" John quickly admonished before turning back to Bobby. "Sorry about that, but if you've spoken with Missouri then you know most of our umm…situation." _

"_Yes, of course!" Bobby snapped out of his stupor. "Let's go on in to the house and discuss the situation further." _

_John picked up Dean with his free arm and carried his boys into the house. As he held Dean close to his chest, he noticed that his son felt warm. He glanced down at his shoulder where his eldest was laying his head. Dean was looking up at him with fear in his eyes._

_The child had many reasons not to trust people and it broke John's heart as he saw what he had missed earlier. His son's eyes were bright with fever._

_**Dean **__and Katie watched as the scene continued to unfold. "Well this is freakin' weird… So I was sick when I went to Bobby's?" he asked. "I'm sorry, but I still don't understand the point of all this."_

_She took his hand and motioned to where John was standing. "Don't worry Dean, it will all become clearer with time." _

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

John opened his eyes and looked around the room, momentarily disoriented.

The events of the previous day brought him painfully to awareness as his injured hand throbbed incessantly. He glanced down at Sam's sleeping form and then to his wrist watch. It was quarter after six in the morning.

He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to sleep through the entire night.

John carefully disengaged himself from Sam's grasp and stood up. His muscles creaked with age as he stretched his legs out fully.

He walked quickly but cautiously toward Dean's bed and smiled as he saw Bobby sleeping haphazardly in the hard plastic chair. His hand was clutching Dean's in an iron-like grip.

John would've sworn he was seeing things, but he was certain that despite his age his eyes were as sharp as ever. It looked as though Bobby was sleeping with a smile on his face.

"Well, Bobby," John said loud enough to rouse his old friend who jolted back to consciousness. "Looks like you had a pleasant dream last night."

Bobby gave John the finger. It was as though he could read the man's mind. "For your information, ya idjit, I slept without any interruptions," he lied.

"Uh huh…" John replied with a skeptical smirk on his face.

Time to change the subject. "What do ya say I run down to the cafeteria and grab us some caffeine and a bagel or two?"

John just shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

As Bobby got ready to stand up, he realized that he was still gripping Dean's hand. He went to let go but tightened his grip instead.

"What is it Bobby?" asked John who, noticing his friend's hesitation, quickly became concerned.

"It's just that…I could've sworn…" He tried to get the sentence out.

"Spit it out!"

"I think Dean just squeezed my hand!"

---------------------------------------

Reviews = LOVE!

Sorry it took so long but it's been insane here on set! It's truly amazing seeing how everyone is putting everything together! Tell me what you'd like to happen next here. I'm open to suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6

*REVIEWS = Love, Thanks to film princess for being my beta and basically boosting this thing out XD. Dedicated to: Merisha, Mad Server, Enkidu07 & Sarah!

Warning: This fic does contain some "bad words" And this Chapter was not Beta'd because she wasn't available so all errors are mine!

Setting: Pre-series And this story is AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters. (Though I wish I did XD)

Summary: A deer runs into the road and Dean, desperate to avoid the collision, swerves

to avoid it but swerves right down a deep hill while John is following them.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPSNSPN

_**Dean **__and Katie watched as the scene continued to unfold. "Well this is freakin' weird… So I was sick when I went to Bobby's?" he asked. "I'm sorry, but I still don't understand the point of all this."_

_She took his hand and motioned to where John was standing. "Don't worry Dean, it will all become clearer with time." _

"_If you say so…" he told her, not believing what was going on._

"_Just watch." She reminded him as she motioned towards the small family and Bobby entering the home._

"_I'm Sorry Mr. Singer…." John began but Bobby stopped him "It's Bobby, Mr. Singer was my father."_

"_Okay then…Bobby. I'm sorry to just show up like this with my two kids in tow, but it looks like my eldest here isn't feeling too well. Do you perhaps have a place where he can lay down? The Impala isn't exactly the comfiest place to sleep."_

_Bobby looked over with sympathy at the single father "Sure, jest hand im' ere and I'll find a place for the munchkin to sleep."_

_John glanced down at his eldest who'd now fallen asleep, and then he glanced towards Bobby. The man was virtually a stranger, should he just hand his son over to him?_

"_Well…he did agree to help us when no one else would…." He thought to himself._

_Bobby could see the apprehension in the man's eyes as he struggled with indecision, he quickly interrupted the man's thoughts not wanting to scare him away before even talking._

"_It's alright." he patted John's knee "Jest follow me into the spare bedroom." _

_Bobby started walking towards the hallway with John in tow. "Right in here." he said_

_John followed the man into the room and looked around, the room was cleaner than the rest of the house with two twin beds pushed against the far walls, there was also an old desk and a large portrait of a woman on the near wall._

"_Who is that?" Asked John in astonishment, the woman was gorgeous she had big brown eyes and long chestnut hair._

_Bobby smiled sadly as answered the man "Her name was Catherine, she was my wife."_

"_Oh…"John replied suddenly feeling awkward "I'm sorry." _

"_Nothing to be sorry about." Bobby reminded him "Was a long time ago, no time to dwell on the past." He smiled a fake smile for the single fathers sake, knowing that he himself dwelled on that beautiful woman every single day._

"_I'll get the rugrat here settled, if you want to run the baby there to the facilities for umm…." he struggled with his words as he suddenly wanted out of this desperately awkward situation._

_John laughed softly "Don't worry, not the first time it's happened. And you're right he is due for a diaper change right about now."_

_John carefully handed the sleeping Dean to Bobby who set him down carefully on the first bed. "I'm just gonna turn the covers down on the other bed before I get im' settled." he told John "Bathroom is down the hall to your right, last door." _

"_Thanks." John told him gratefully as he took his youngest and made his way to the bathroom._

_Bobby went about setting the other bed up for the young child, he dusted the pillows off then decided that he'd be better off just changing the covers, it'd been a long time since any hunters had stopped to his house for a rest._

_Once the pillow cases had been changed and the bed was dusted off, he tried to carefully pick the child up and lay him down on the opposite bed. _

_The child stirred and look up at Bobby through bleary eyes "Daddy?" he asked softly, obviously still half asleep._

"_Nope kiddo. It's just me, the name is Bobby." he told him_

"_Kay' Bobby." Dean told him as he snuggled his head into Bobby's shoulder and promptly fell back asleep. "Boy kiddo you sure are warm." Bobby told him as he gently set him down on the now freshly made bed._

_John who'd been standing in the doorway watching this exchange smiled as he gently chuckled, alerting Bobby to his whereabouts. _

"_Oh Jesus!" Bobby exclaimed "Don't scare an old man like that, can't be too careful can ya?"_

"_But in all seriousness, you weren't kiddin' when ya said he wasn't feelin' too well were ya?" Bobby asked him_

"_Unfortunately no." John told him, rubbing a hand over his weary face, trying to rid himself of some tiredness. "I haven't exactly had much help in the fatherhood department if ya know what I mean. One minute Sammy here has croup and the next minute Deano over there get's a cold, it's been a rough couple of months."_

"_I can't really relate to ya much in the fatherhood department ya know…"Bobby told him "But, I can relate what it's like having those rough couple of months, even years." _

_The room was silent for a moment as each man contemplated the others' words. _

"_Well, why don't we go out into the kitchen for a minute, I've got some children's Tylenol in the cupboard." Bobby told them, trying to break the ice._

"_But I thought you said…." John started._

"_I said I didn't have much experience in the fatherhood department because I don't have kids, but a fellow hunter and close friend of mine Mackland Ames has a young son not too much older then Dean. They stay here every now and again so I keep some in stock for the occasion." Bobby explained._

"_Just let me set Sammy here on the other Bed." John told him, "Can't have him getting sick too." _

_John carefully walked over to the bed and removed the pillows and any lose bedding as he carefully laid Sammy down on the soft covers. _

_While Bobby was getting the Tylenol for Dean's fever he directed John where to find the cups and the water. "Sorry the house is such a mess." Bobby told him as John struggled to find the cups through the mess "But I don't spend as much time cleaning as I do researching or hunting." _

_John shrugged "Makes no difference to me." _

* * *

"It's just that…I could've sworn…" He tried to get the sentence out.

"Spit it out!"

"I think Dean just squeezed my hand!" Bobby told him in astonishment

John rushed over to his son's side next to Bobby. "Dean can you hear me kiddo?" They were both dismayed when he showed no signs of coming out it.

"Wait!" Bobby thought aloud, "Let's trying something different."

"Dean if you can hear me, squeeze my hand again kiddo."

They both held their breath waiting, hoping for the inevitable. "There!" Bobby yelled in excitement "He did it!"

"What's all the commotion gentleman?" asked Dr. Kline as he walked into the room. "I was just on my way to do my morning rounds when I heard all the noise."

"It's Dean!" Sam told him, having woken up when all the excitement took place "He squeezed our Uncle Bobby's hand!"

The Dr. looked to the other adults in the room and then walked towards Dean. He pulled his penlight out of his pocket and opened Dean's eyelids. He then look a tongue depressor from the counter in the room and walked towards Dean's feet, he removed the covers and gently took it from the top of his foot to the bottom.

The others waited near Sammy while the doctor was doing his examination.

As he finished the doctor took Dean's chart and made some minor adjustments. As he walked to the other family members he looked in their eyes, it was hard to miss the hope that all three of them were trying to keep at bay, he didn't want to get their hopes up.

"Well Mr. Singer, your son's pupils are responding to the light more positively. Other then that, I'm not noticing a huge change in his physical state." he continued quickly, seeing the hope quickly fade from their eyes "But muscle movement to the extent of squeezing are definitely pluses in this situation. I recommend for the time being that you talk to him, all of you. We've found that patients in your son's condition tend to respond more positively when they have close one's with them, willing them to come back."

"If there are any more changes please alert me, or if I'm not on duty the head nurse at the desk will page me at home or the available on shift doctor." He gave John's shoulder a reassuring squeeze "Have faith Mr. Singer." he told him as he left the room.

_

* * *

_

_They walked into the children's current room with all of the items they'd conjured up from the messy abode. The items including a: Thermometer, Glass of Water, Tylenol, Basin of cold water, and a large Marine Core shirt that John had retrieved from the Impala for his eldest to wear. _

"_Thanks again for all your doing Bobby.." John told him "We really appreciate it." _

"_Knock it off!" Bobby told him "For the sixth time, It's not a problem! I like having some company around the old homestead, it's gets lonely otherwise."_

_The men walked towards Dean, Bobby sat him up and sat on the bed behind him, supporting his slight form. John took the thermometer and stuck it in Dean's ear, waking the child. _

_Dean woke up in a panic, he felt something sticking him and something behind him holding him tightly. "Daddy!" he cried out "Daddy help me!" _

"_Shhhh Dean, I'm right here. It's okay." John tried to no avail to calm him._

"_Daddy he won't let go!" Dean screamed in obvious panic mode. "Dean it's Bobby…Relax kiddo it's just your uncle Bobby." Bobby told him, trying to connect to the kid, he felt horrible considering he was the one to blame for the child's obvious discomfort. _

_John smiled as Bobby's words seemed to have a calming affect on Dean. He again tried to insert the thermometer in Dean's ear, relieved when his son just sat still, no longer trying to fight him._

_The thermometer beeped letting John know that it was time to check the reading "102.6" John announced "Shit that's not good." _

"_Well then now is not the time to sit around." Bobby told him spurring him into action "Get him these Tylenol." he told John as he handed him the small child-size tablets. _

_John told Dean to open his mouth and swallow the pills using the cup of water to get them down. Dean took the cup with a shaky hand and after swallowing the pills he let loose a gut wrenching cough that sounded from deep within his small lungs._

"_Shit that doesn't sound good." Bobby said, unsure of what else was appropriate._

_He pushed the child up further and rubbed small of his back in smoothing circles as the boys' father tried to quell the rising panic._

"_Take it easy Dean, just keep breathing kiddo, nice and steady in and out." John instructed. Dean did his best to follow he really did but it was getting harder to pull air into his lungs. _

_The Tylenol cold tablets kicked in as the small group was trying to calm Dean down. His eyes began to gradually close, giving Bobby and John their chance._

_As Bobby supported Dean, keeping him upright, John changed Dean's sweaty clothes into the Marine Core shirt. _

"_Here John." Bobby told him, carefully handing Dean over to John "I think I have something in the cupboard that'll help him more."_

_Bobby ran from the room as fast as his legs could carry him and returned only seconds later carrying a small plastic container "I found this…" he panted trying to catch his breath, he handed John the container._

"_Vick's Chest Decongestant." John read aloud _

"_It should help loosen the congestion." Bobby told him. _

"_Thanks" the relief on John's face was audible._

_After all was done, the chest rub had been applied, the medicine had been distributed, and the diaper had been changed, the men again checked Dean's temperature and were dismayed to see it was up to 102.8._

"_What am I gonna do Bobby?" Asked John "He just keeps getting sicker."_

_Bobby was stunned, this small family had shown up on his doorstep. They needed __**his **__help and there was no way in hell he was going to let them down. Not when they needed him._

_Bobby sighed as the walls around his heart he had so carefully constructed over the years broke "Well John, I can promise you one thing, We're gonna get your boy better." _

_----------------------_

Reviews = LOVE!

Love it? Hate it? This one was longest in the entire story yay! XD


	7. Chapter 7

*REVIEWS = Love, Thanks to film princess for being my beta and basically boosting this thing out XD. Dedicated to: Merisha, Mad Server (My awesome beta for this chapter), Enkidu07 & Sarah!

Warning: This CHAPTER may contain some "Icky" or disturbing images to sensitive people. This fic does contain some "bad words".

Setting: Pre-series And this story is AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters. (Though I wish I did XD)

Summary: A deer runs into the road and Dean, desperate to avoid the collision, swerves

to avoid it but swerves right down a deep hill while John is following them.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPSNSPN

_Bobby sighed as the walls around his heart he had so carefully constructed over the years broke "Well John, I can promise you one thing, We're gonna get your boy better." _

"_But how Bobby? It seems every attempt we've made at getting him better just makes it worse!" John replied._

"_We'll find a way Winchester! Don't give up on the boy yet." Bobby admonished before continuing "The closest hospital is about 50 miles away and the doc in town hasn't been around since the Wendigo incident so things are gonna be rough." _

"_What do we do now?" Asked John, feeling absolutely guilt-ridden. How could he not have noticed how sick his son was? What kind of father did that make him? _

_Bobby watched the man's face as he waged a one-man war with himself. "You ain't alone anymore Johnny boy, whether you like it or not your boys just adopted themselves a new uncle. And here's what we're gonna do."_

_Bobby quickly explained to John that in town there was a 24 hour drugstore open, it wasn't much but it was guaranteed to have the basics that Bobby felt they'd need for the coming illness._

_After a brief discussion it was agreed that Bobby would run into town to pick up the supplies while John waited with his sons._

_After Bobby left, John walked over to check on Sammy. The infant showed no signs of illness and was resting peacefully. As John walked back over to Dean he couldn't help but think to himself, "Did Dean get this from that cold Sammy had last week?" _

_He couldn't figure out how the cold____had affected Sammy so mildly, yet seemed to be burning his eldest from the inside out. He took the cloth from the basin and gently wrung it out before carefully wiping it across his eldest's brow. He could feel the heat emanating from the small body in front of him and he hoped Bobby returned soon. _

_A moment later Dean sat up, his small body caught in the midst of a terrible fever. "Daddy!" he cried out ,"Daddy mum's on the ceiling, Daddy ya hafta help her!" John's heart nearly broke, he hadn't realized that the night of the fire Dean had witnessed __everything. __"Shh, son, it's okay, just rest, Dean," John told him as he gently lay the fragile body back down. The sobs that wracked the small body even in sleep eventually went down as the wheezing breaths took their place. _

_After sitting with his son for about 15 minutes__**,**__ John Winchester heard a car rumble into the driveway__**.**__ He gently put Dean's hand back on the bed and walked quickly to the window, wanting to make sure it was Bobby and not a threat to his boys._

_Bobby caught sight of the anxious father peeking out of the window and quickly gave him a thumbs-up; it was uncharacteristic, to say the least, but this small family brought something out in him that he hadn't felt in a very long time: hope. _

"_Has anything changed?" asked Bobby as he met John in the hallway, handing some of the bags over to the younger man. _

"_He was having a… nightmare." John told him. "From the night his mum died." _

_Bobby nodded sadly as the father continued. "And I ain't too sure but it sounds like his breathing's getting worse." _

"_Then we better get a move on!" Bobby told him. _

_Once in the bedroom, John had taken Sammy __**to **__the bathroom to give him his bottle and change his diaper. And Bobby worked on cleaning the desk so he could lay the supplies out. _

"_I checked him for fever," John told Bobby as he came back into the room "No fever." _

_The relief in the man's face was obvious.____"Well if he isn't sick yet, then I'd assume he's safe," Bobby told him._

_After John settled Sammy on the bed, he looked to all the supplies Bobby had laid out. Among the contents were: peppermint tea, lemon tea, saline solution with IV tubing (John felt he didn't want to know where that came from), lemon juice, honey, eucalyptus, and a large syringe. _

_Bobby saw the man's eyes grow wide as he took in the last item. "That's only a last resort," he assured the man._

"_Our first priority right now, is getting his airways clear so he can cough up the mucus that's making____its way to his lungs. I can't be sure without an X-Ray, but I'm willing to bet money that your son has gotten himself a nice case of pneumonia." _

"_Okay, so what do we start with?" asked John, motioning to the items on the table._

"_First I'll need to establish an IV, since your son can't take in water right now on his own. The saline solution will help to keep his body hydrated and the fever at bay."_

_He told John to go to the closet and get him a clothes hanger. He unwound the tubing and established the IV in the small child's body. He then took the clothes hanger and put the bag of solution on the tip and hung it from the headboard. _

"_Now," he said, "we're gonna try some Eucalyptus on his chest; it should work as a viable decongestant." He then took two more cups out of one of the bags, opened the lemon juice and the honey, and poured a little of each into a small metal mug. "Run this out to the microwave and throw it in for a couple of seconds_

_John did as requested, then returned with the small cup. "Okay John, get behind your boy and lift him up. If at all possible, try to get him to wake up."_

_John carefully shook Dean's shoulder. "Hey Dean-o, can you get up for a second kiddo?" _

_Dean's fever bright eyes opened as he allowed John to slide his hand behind his back and set him up. John slid one hand behind his shoulders and picked him up gently. Almost as soon has he had Dean completely up, a violent fit of coughs pitched them both forward._

"_Here," Bobby told John, handing him a small basin. "Tell him to spit it in that." _

_Dean heard Bobby and immediately did as he was told. "There we go, kiddo. Is that better?" Dean nodded at Bobby. "Alright kiddo, I'm gonna need ya to try to swallow as much of this as you can."_

_Bobby took the mug to Dean's lips. "Easy, kiddo," Bobby told him. "Take nice, slow sips." Dean did as directed, then tried to speak to them but broke out in a coughing fit that left him gasping for breath._

"_I'll be right back, John," Bobby told him as he quickly left the room. _

_He returned moments later, carrying two oversized pillows. "These uhh…belonged to my wife," he told John. "Thought they may help him to sit up easier." _

"_I know your getting tired of hearin' it, Bobby, but thanks. " _

_Bobby just grunted in response as he helped John to lay Dean back against the pillows. _

_The men both checked his temperature and were relieved to find that although his breathing wasn't better, his temperature had gone down to 102.2. It wasn't much, but anything was better so long as it was going down. "Hey John, why don't we run to the kitchen and grab the journal? We can start with the basics while we wait." _

"_Alright," John agreed, glad that Bobby was trying to take his mind off the seriousness of the situation. _

_In the kitchen, Bobby grabbed two root beers out of the fridge. "Soda?" asked John from where he was standing. "The boys need us sober," Bobby reminded him, secretly craving a good shot of jack right about now._

_When they returned to the room, the men found Dean sitting up, grasping his chest as he struggled to move air in an out. Bobby dropped the glasses, the root beer spilling into the various cracks in the wood. "John, set him up!" Bobby told him as he ran from the room, returning moments later with a bottle of oxygen and a mask. _

_Dean's lips had begun to take on a bluish tinge as they quickly established the oxygen. It seemed to be helping some, but not as much as the men had expected. "I'm sorry, John, but it looks like that last resort I mentioned earlier is a necessity now." _

_Bobby had John climb onto the bed behind his son and hold him as still as possible while the process was underway. "I wish I could give him some MS, John, but we can't take the chance of it compromising his breathing further." _

_Bobby went to the table and removed the large syringe. After sanitizing Dean's skin, the syringe, John, and the surrounding surfaces, Bobby was ready. "I'm sorry, kiddo," he quietly told the youth, for he knew what he was about to do would be extremely painful._

_He located the correct spot on the youth's chest, and he plunged the needle in as quickly as possible, keeping the basin nearby for fluid removal. He pulled the top of the syringe back, and was relieved to find it filling with the mucus that had been clogging Dean's left lung._

_He then repeated the process with the right lung. Once all was said and done, the bluish tinge around Dean's mouth had dissipated, and he'd fallen into the blissful world of unconsciousness. _

_John carefully slid out from under Dean and they laid him gently on the pillows again. After replacing the saline solution and again sanitizing Dean's chest, he slipped a clean t-shirt over Dean's shivering form._

"_Well John." Bobby told him, "After listening to his lungs with the stethoscope, I'd say __**the **__immediate crisis is over." _

"_Now for the real test," John added, grabbing the thermometer. "Let's see what his temperature is." They waited several seconds until they heard the beep. "100.2," John announced. __**"Not bad."**_

_Bobby nodded his head in agreement. "Not bad at all."_

_----------------------_

"_Wow," said Dean in astonishment "I had no idea!" _

"_You were a very sick young man, Dean," Katie told him. _

"_But Bobby… he saved me!" Dean said, still amazed that there was so much he hadn't known about his uncle. _

"_And you all saved him," Katie reminded him. "You saved him from himself. When he'd thought all was lost and he'd die alone as a miserable old man, you gave him reason to push on! After the fight…." She trailed off. "That's another story for another time, kiddo. Do you realize why you were brought here?" she asked him._

_He shook his head. "I've realized a lot," he told her, "but not why I'm here."_

"_In your life, you will face a lot of evil, Dean. There will be times of trial and tribulation, you'll need to be ready to face all of it head on. At times you'll feel alone, as though you have no one left to turn to, but in reality, you____will __always __have Bobby." _

"_I think I understand now," he told her. "I was brought here to realize that the person I could count on the most is only a phone call away?" "Kind of," she laughed. "You'll realize more later on, kiddo, but right now you have a choice you need to make. You can remain here, thinking things through for as long as you need, but I happen to know that there are several people waiting for you."_

"_But how do I wake up?" Dean asked her, but when he turned around she was no longer there. _

---------------------

Reviews = LOVE!

How do YOU want him to wake up?

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

*REVIEWS = Love, Thanks to for being my beta and basically boosting this thing out XD. Dedicated to: Merisha, Mad Server, & Enkidu07

Warning: This CHAPTER may contain some "Icky" or disturbing images to sensitive people. This fic does contain some "bad words".

Setting: Pre-series And this story is AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters. (Though I wish I did XD)

Summary: A deer runs into the road and Dean, desperate to avoid the collision, swerves

to avoid it but swerves right down a deep hill while John is following them.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPSNSPN

"Dad…" Sam asked, glancing over to his father in the chair between the beds. "Is Dean gonna die?"

"How could you even think that?" John snapped, immediately regretting his harsh tone, "No Sammy, Dean isn't gonna die. His body has just been through one hell of shock and he's gonna need some time to get over it, that's all."

"But it's been so long dad! Dean NEVER sits still for that long, he's usually crawling up the walls of the motel or Bobby's if we take too long to find a hunt! He's always on the move!"

Bobby looked over to John and saw the indecision on the man's face. He knew John was a good father when it came down to it, but when it came to talking to his boys he was at a loss, he wasn't good at it like Mary would've been.

Though he wasn't too good in the touchy feely department himself, he walked over to Sam and put a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder "Your brother has been through worse then this kiddo, we just gotta keep talking to him and letting him know we're here. Like that doctor said."

The room was silent as Sam and even John contemplated Bobby's words "He sure is taking his time about it." John said quietly.

"Well Sam according to your doctor you'll be released today and you gotta take it easy so your dad and I have talked while you've been sleeping." Bobby told him, ignoring John's statement.

"Talked about what?" Sam asked with growing trepidation.

"Sam…." His father started but Sam interrupted him "No Dad! I'm not leaving Dean! Not after everything! He kept quiet so I could get help even though he KNEW he needed help! I won't leave him, _I can't."_ Sam finished his statement quietly as his eyes filled with tears.

"Jesus you hothead!" Bobby started "If you'd give the man a chance to speak you'd know that's not what we're talking about! Your doctor suggested having you in this room would help Dean seeing as how close you two are. So until the space is needed for another patient you are WELCOME to stay HERE. Understood?"

Bobby wasn't normally one to snap at the youngest Winchester but sometimes he could be as stubborn as his father.

"Yes sir." Sam mumbled, wiping the tears from his face and avoiding eye contact with the older men in the room.

"Good, now listen. The doctors here said your welcome to go to the staff lounge and take a shower. Your dad and I didn't think you'd want big ol' Bertha coming in here to give you your sponge bath."

"But I…" Sam started

"Don't even think about it Sam, Dean will be FINE. We're not going to leave him alone so just go take your shower. And here." Bobby said handing him a bag.

"The doc thought you'd be more comfortable in a pair of scrubs rather than those grungy street clothes or the assless gown your wearing."

"Okay." Sam begrudgingly got up from the bed, when he realized there was a slight breeze between his legs he glanced down, then up at his father and Bobby who were trying to hide their smirks. "Not a word." Sam threatened as he made his way out of the room.

"Thanks Bobby." John told him.

"For what?" Bobby asked

"Talking to Sam, you've always been good with the boys. Kinda the uncle they've never had." John told him.

"Or…" Bobby started "The uncle they've always had."

"About the fight…." John began.

"It was senseless." Interrupted Bobby "There is no point in dragging up the past, what's dead should stay dead."

"Okay." John agreed.

_

* * *

_

"Katie!!!" Dean called "I can't wake up, I don't know how!"

_He looked around desperately to his surroundings, he saw where his father, Sammy and Bobby were all sitting on the bed close to him. _

"_I'm scared." he whispered more to himself then anyone around him. If you had asked Dean later what happened after he admitted to being scared, he wouldn't be able to tell you. _

_He woke up on a couch. An old beat-up dusty couch that he could only recall belonging in one room: Bobby's living room._

_First, he felt wonderful._

_Second, he was all alone. _

_Third, he was still in Bobby's house._

_But it was a different "Bobby's" house now. There was clean furniture and polished hardwood floors wherever he turned. _

_Dean blinked hard. This must have been what it looked like prior to losing Katie. _

_He focused on the room and the surrounding areas and heard what he thought were voices in the kitchen. _

_He threw himself from the couch and ran into the kitchen, not bothering to follow his instinct and listen before entering. _

_When he opened the door he noticed three people in the room, his heart nearly stopped when he saw the first person. "Mom…" he then glanced to the second person in the room, a man. "You don't know me kiddo." The man said "The name is Azazel."_

_And when he saw the third person his heart sped up. "Sammy?" he asked._

"_I don't get it….What's going on?" he asked, for the second time in the night. _

"_Well let's put it this way kid, you got three choices." Azazel told him. _

"_You come with me Dean." His mom told him, walking over and taking his hand. "You can finally be at peace and not worry about the hunt." She brushed a strand of his hair back from his face "I never wanted my children to be hunters, your father knew that." _

"_What about Sammy?" he asked her "I can't leave Sammy mom, not without someone to protect him."_

"_Sammy will be fine Dean, he'll live a long and healthy life." she assured him._

"_I don't…." he began. _

"_Or you can come with me Dean-o." Azazel told him, and I can make you a deal you can't refuse. "Your father and brother will live long and happy lives if you come back with me." _

"_With you where?" Dean asked. _

"_Sorry kiddo that's not in the contract." Azazel told him. _

"_Contract…" Dean said._

"_So whose it gonna be Dean?" Asked Azazel._

"_Dean don't go with them! Dean you need to wake up!" Sammy screamed at him._

"_I've tried Sammy." Dean told him "I'm just getting so tired, I can't deal with all of this! I don't even know what __**this **__is!" _

"_Well try harder Dean!" Sam yelled again. "You need to wake-up for me!"_

_Dean glanced between the three people, two he cared the world for. And one he barely knew, but had offered him something he could hardly refuse. _

_He looked at the three of them and took in as deep a breath as he could muster "Then I guess it'll have to be…."_

* * *

After Sam returned from his shower he had fallen asleep feeling better then he had in days. Dean's vital signs had improved marginally and the swelling had gone down to a minimum.

The doctors assured them it was only a matter of time now before Dean woke up.

John and Bobby were discussing some satanic omens in southern Nebraska and they're origins as they both heard something.

"Nnno…" John and Bobby turned quickly to the source of he noise they'd both heard.

"What the…" Bobby started but John stopped him. "Shhh."

"Nnnoo…" They both heard Dean gasp weakly as he shook his head from side to side.

Bobby pushed the call button, hoping to summon the doctor into the room.

They were both unprepared for what happened next as Dean immediately sat up, knocking the IV out of his arm, chest heaving he began to convulse and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"DEAN!" John yelled, waking Sam and alerting Bobby to run into the hallway and drag the nearest medical personnel he could find into the room.

"Hold on Dean!" John told him as he and the now wide-awake Sam struggled to hold Dean down to the bed and prevent him from causing further injury to himself.

As the doctors and nurses rushed into the room, the convulsions stopped and the flat-line blared across the screen.

John, Sam and Bobby were rushed from the room and were helpless other then to look on and wonder what had happened.

"Not again." John said as a tear slowly tracked its way down his face "I can't do this again."

-----------------------------

Reviews = LOVE!

So tell me now what you'd like to see happen, all requests are considered!

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

*REVIEWS = Love Help me get to 100 PLEASE! 7 Away! Dedicated to: Merisha, Mad Server, & Enkidu07!

Setting: Pre-series And this story is AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters. (Though I wish I did XD)

Summary: A deer runs into the road and Dean, desperate to avoid the collision, swerves

to avoid it but swerves right down a deep hill while John is following them.

A/N: All mistakes are my own, this chapter was not sent to a beta.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPSNSPN

"Hold on Dean!" John told him as he and the now wide-awake Sam struggled to hold Dean down to the bed and prevent him from causing further injury to himself.

As the doctors and nurses rushed into the room, the convulsions stopped and the flat-line blared across the screen.

John, Sam and Bobby were rushed from the room and were helpless other then to look on and wonder what had happened.

"Not again." John said as a tear slowly tracked its way down his face "I can't do this again."

"What in the hell happened in there?" Bobby asked them "Did either of you notice any change in the atmosphere when he sat up?"

"Bobby now is not the time or the place to…." he was interrupted by Sam who began talking in the middle of his fathers sentence.

"No dad! I think Bobby is right! In the room it seemed….lighter some how.."

"Like a weight had been lifted." John finished for his son

"Exactly!" Sam told him

They didn't have a chance to think more about the occurrence when the door to Dean's room opened.

The doctor was bombarded by questions in all directions.

"What happened to him?" came from one

"Is he going to be okay?" from another

The doctor held up his hands to silence them all "If you'll give me a moment I will explain it all to you."

"I was just getting ready to go off shift when I got the page, and when I got in here we found Dean had fully coded. I can't exactly explain to you what happened or how it happened from a medical standpoint but from a skeptics standpoint I can tell you, that your boy has some kind of angel watching out for him."

"What do you mean?" Asked Bobby in place of John, the distraught father was still trying to digest all that had happened.

"We were able to bring him back and stabilize his vitals but the weirdest thing happened before we were able to do that. Your son opened his eyes and they changed…yellow, brown, and then to a green. We've checked all of his enzyme counts and haven't found anything to…."

"Wait!" John barked, snapping out of his reverie "His eyes were yellow?"

"Yes" Dr Kline said, now stepping back a bit from the father.

When no one spoke further the doctor continued "As I was saying his liver is in excellent shape, as were his enzyme counts. His pupils are responding to light and we haven't found any sign of continued edema."

"So in English please?" Bobby asked

"Your son is now resting, and no longer in a coma." the doctor told the shocked men.

"He chose us." Sam whispered to himself, unheard by the others. Sam thought more and more about what the doctor had said, then back to his very vivid dream. "Yellows eyes, for Azazel, brown eyes for Katie, then green for…me."

The doctor allowed the three of them back into the room, once the trauma team had cleared it.

John walked straight over to the bed and picked up Dean's hand, very gently.

"Dean?" he asked tentatively 'Come on kiddo, enough sleeping for now."

"Dad?" Came the weak voice, Dean's eyes then opened into thin slits. "Smmy?"

"Hey kiddo." John told him, no longer trying to stop the tears as they fell. "It's us."

Dean's eyes searched the room, trying to find the other occupant that he knew by smell was here.

"Bbby?" He questioned, his voice getting weaker with each word as the noises of the hospital and the smells of antiseptic began to drone each other out.

"I'm here to kiddo." Bobby assured him as he moved into Dean's line of sight "How'd ya know I was here? You've been kinda out of it for the last few days buddy."

"Castro." Dean told him

Both Sammy and John were confused when Dean answered Bobby but the eldest man quickly cleared it up.

"Little wiseass" Bobby joked "I ain't exactly had too much time to shower, and the past few days haven't exactly been easy ya know. Not to mention I was dead to world after changing oil all day when your daddy called me."

"Castro oil?" John asked laughing. "Dean knew you were here because you smelled like Castro oil?"

"It appears that way." Bobby told him.

Sam just sat next to his brother on the bed

"You kay?" Dean asked him

"Thanks to you I am." Sammy assured him"We have to have a serious talk when your better mister." Sammy told him, with his bitch face on.

"Mm tired right now Smy." Dean told him as the last of his energy was starting to wear out.

"Then get some sleep Dean, we'll be here when you wake up." John told him.

Dean nodded and closed his eyes, he was still gripping both his dad and Sam's hand.

Before falling asleep he removed his oxygen mask and called Bobby over. "She's beautiful" he whispered in the elder man's ear leaving him to ponder exactly what Dean meant.

"What in the tarnation…." but Dean was asleep before he had a chance to finish.

After both Dean and Sammy were settled in and asleep for the night, Bobby went into town to find a motel. And after he'd rented a room he took a shower and changed into a clean pair of blue jeans, his usual hat, and a nice button up shirt.

He took off to go back to the hospital feeling more human than he had earlier.

He stopped into the cafeteria and grabbed John a cup of coffee.

He walked back into the room to find John hard at work writing in his journal.

"Any change?" He asked as he handed the man his coffee.

"None." John said with a relieved smile

"I can handle things around here John, why don't you head over to the motel and get some shut-eye and a shower. No offense but your startin' to smell a little ripe there." Bobby told him

"But…" John started

"NO Buts John!" Bobby told him, "Go"

John gave Bobby an exasperated glance and stood up, his knees creaking in age.

"What would I do without you Bobby?" He asked

"Oh I dunno, Crash and burn?" Bobby joked.

John took his coat and the keys to his truck, and before he left the room he turned around "Thanks Bobby."

----------------------------------

Reviews = LOVE! Help me get to 100!

What would YOU like to see happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

*REVIEWS = Love. Dedicated to: Merisha, Mad Server, & Enkidu07!

Setting: Pre-series And this story is AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters. (Though I wish I did XD)

Summary: A deer runs into the road and Dean, desperate to avoid the collision, swerves to avoid it but swerves right down a deep hill while John is following them.

A/N: All mistakes are my own, this chapter was not sent to a beta.

* * *

Bobby sat in the tiny uncomfortable chair as the boys slept. He glanced at his watch and was relieved to know that nearly 3 hours since John had left he hadn't called or came back to the hospital.

Bobby knew the man had to be dead-tired, he couldn't think of the last time he'd seen the man slept since his arrival.

As he was adjusting his book on his lap he glanced over to Dean.

He sat forward with a start when he realized the kids eyes were open and focused quite clearly on his own.

"You alright Dean?" he asked, "Do you need a nurse?"

He reached forward to grab the call button but Dean's hand on his own stopped him.

"What is it kiddo?" Bobby asked

Dean took his oxygen mask off a little and tried to speak "Wnt tlk…" he broke off coughing and wincing as his dry throat protested the motion.

Bobby stood up and quickly grabbed the bed controls, and after raising the bed to a level that was more comfortable for Dean he picked up the plastic cup with the straw that sat on the night stand beside the bed.

He helped Dean lean forward to take a drink.

"That better?" he asked after removing the cup and again taking a seat.

"Much." Dean told him "Thanks."

"So what was it you were fighting to say there little'un?" Bobby asked

"I want to…" Dean stopped as he again placed the oxygen mask on his face "Talk to you." he finished.

"Okay son, but not for long you need your rest alright?" Bobby told him.

"K" Dean whispered.

"Now what do you want to talk about kiddo?" Bobby asked

"I saved you." Dean told him, shocking the older man.

"What?"

"We…me my dad and Sammy we saved you from yourself." Dean told him.

"Why would you bring that up Dean?" Bobby asked, not mad at the kid but wondering where the hell he'd been told that. "And how do…how do you know that?"

"She told me." Dean informed him.

"She who?"

"Katie." Bobby felt as though he'd been physically struck.

"You…You saw Katie?" Bobby asked.

"Mhm…" Dean nodded as his eyes grew heavy, "Like I said before…she was beautiful. She helped me figure some things about you, and life." Dean told him

"But how…I don't…" Bobby struggled to find the right words.

"Not everything has a logical explanation Bobby, some things are better left unsaid." And with that Dean closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.

The night passed by uneventfully as both Sammy and Dean slept. Bobby slept sporadically, which wasn't bad considering the state of the chairs in the room.

The sound of soft murmuring woke Bobby the next morning. He glanced over at Dean's bed and smiled to himself as he saw that Sammy was sitting on the bed next to his brother and John was standing hunched over as Dean whispered something into his ear.

"Anything I should know?" Bobby joked as he stood up.

"I was just telling my dad some things…" Dean told Bobby, clearly not allowing the older man to know that they had been talking about him.

"What time is it?" asked Bobby

"Quarter after 6." John told him, "Didn't wanna wake you, didn't look like you slept much."

Bobby took another look at John as he was talking. The man looked much better than he had the day before.

He was clean, showered, and looked as though he had really slept for the first time since any of this had happened.

"They say when they're gonna spring ya bud?" Asked Bobby

"Well…the doctor technically said that I'd be here for the next 3 days but…." Dean trailed off

"But you figure you'll sign yourself out of here AMA?" John finished for him. "No way kiddo, you're 17 and as such, under the legal age. You're here until the doc says otherwise."

"But dad…" Dean began.

"No buts!" John interrupted him. "I don't know if you realize it Dean but you died, they brought you back ya, but you still gotta be careful ace."

"Your dad and I have been talking while you two were…out of commission and we've decided that after we head out of here we're all going to be going back to my place for some R&R while you two recuperate." Bobby told Dean.

Both John and Bobby waited with baited breath for the complaints and were both equally surprised when none came.

"What?" Dean asked, "Do I really have a choice here?"

"No." Sam answered for him.

"I didn't ask for your input sasquatch." Dean joked

"Shut up, Jerk." Sam told him.

"Bitch." Dean replied, equally as smug.

"Boys!" Both John and Bobby said at the same time.

"Sorry." Sam replied, but Dean remained adamant.

"Hey if I'm stuck here against my will for the next three days then you'd all better get used to some serious mood swings."

"Hey Sammy, Bobby, Why don't we head on down to the cafeteria and grab some snacks?" Asked John

"Hey don't leave me here!" Dean called as they all made for quick exits.

"We'll be back son." John assured him as he gently clicked the door shut.

"Okay." Dean said. "If that's how they wanna play then game on!"

* * *

Reviews = LOVE!


	11. Note: Shamless plug and explanation

Final Notes:

I'm sorry to all that this story was ended so abruptly! I lost my "get up and go" for this particular story after being too involved in general life. I have just ended it as I saw fit with everyone on their way to a happy recovery! As a shameless plug I will also mention that I have started a new fiction piece called "Never Forget" That all hurt!Dean fans, Angst Sam and John fans, and Pre-series fans should check out! It also has tons more characters than this one including Bobby, Jim, Caleb, and Mac. It is AU so please excuse the insurrections.


End file.
